Eternal
by Faye Metallium
Summary: As I was contemplating Xelloss and Lina's possible relationships, my subconscious slapped me upside the head with a series based on Xelloss being drawn to Lina's soul which keeps being reincarnated in different human lives. An exploration of soul mates.
1. First Meeting

Note: I don't own Slayers, and never will no matter how hard I wish…

Please forgive the shortness of this chapter, consider it more of a prequel, and I'll try to ensure the others have more substance.

Eternal

Xelloss lowered his staff. The pain flowing in waves off the priestess before him was not as sweet as he would have imagined. In fact, it left a very bitter aftertaste to the point of nearly making him sick.

"You should not have provoked this fight."

The woman laying on the ground gasped for breath past the pain. Her lungs gurgled with the blood beginning to fill them. More blood pooled on the ground beneath her. It stained her long white hair a flaming red.

"You are Xelloss the Detested," she gasped again and coughed blood. "I could not ignore you or what you have done."

She coughed more and closed her eyes. The pain was beginning to fade.

Something about the woman would not let him walk away, even though she had minutes at best. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, there was fire still burning brightly in them. Xelloss couldn't help but feel he'd somehow made a horrible mistake by striking her down so quickly. It was the first time that he'd ever seen her, and she immediately attacked him.

"What is your name?" Xelloss kneeled down next to her.

The woman attempted to scoff his question, but simply ended up provoking another coughing fit. Xelloss just continued to watch her closely and ponder the oddity of the situation.

He was not expecting it when she finally answered. "Rose," she closed her eyes, "Orleine."

Moments later her heart faltered, and she exhaled her final breath. Xelloss leaned back on his heels. He'd killed hundreds of thousands, and fewer than a dozen he'd actually cared to remember their names. However, for reasons he still could not understand he would remember this one.

Unable to make any further sense out of the situation he rose. He had business to finish attending to for his Lord Beastmaster. Just before he left he hesitated. Turning back to the corpse he set it aflame with magic. Almost instantly it was reduced to ash. Again for reasons he could not understand it would have been wrong to leave her broken body to the scavengers and bugs.


	2. Second Incarnation

Eternal

Second Incarnation

Xelloss sipped tea quietly at the café closest to the harbor. Travelers, merchants, sailors, mercenaries and soldiers bustled by in a steady stream. Supposedly a manuscript of the Claire Bible was found in the old temple in this town, and it was to be transferred to its new owner sometime soon in this port.

It'd been a decade since Lord Beastmaster set him on this task to destroy all the copies of the Claire Bible. He still remembered that day vividly. A priestess had died defending the first copy he'd been able to find. Rose Orleine.

Xelloss glanced at a small group of children that came running down the street towards the harbor. A young girl was in the lead, she was waving a toy sword erratically. She shouted taunts at her comrades and swatted their play attacks away with ease every time.

Time momentarily froze when her eyes briefly met his. The fire behind them was familiar, so was the bright red color. It was very rare among humans.

Xelloss shook his head after the children had passed. He convinced himself that it was his imagination running away with him since he was just reminiscing about Rose.

Still he filed away the girl's name, which he'd overheard through the shouts. Evie.

A few moments later a small chest with an escort of several soldiers came down the street. Xelloss took one last sip of his tea; it was time to get to work.

~~Ten Years Later~~

Battle cries carried across the hills. They mingled with shouts of the wounded and moans of the dying. Xelloss hung out in a tree feasting upon the human battle. He didn't know what they were fighting over, nor did he care. It was simply an excellent opportunity to feast on the darkest human emotions.

Most of the time he simply absorbed the feast with his eyes closed. Today he was watching with moderate interest. A woman on a gray war stallion was doing a marvelous job of holding the hilltop even though soldiers on her side were dropping at an alarming rate.

Even after he'd long since had his fill, Xelloss lingered and watched the human drama unfold. It was centered on the swordswoman who refused to give even an inch to the invaders.

The sun was nearly lost behind the mountains before the invaders gave up and retreated. Xelloss took the opportunity to get a closer look at the woman who now had her helmet in her hand. Long raven hair spilled over her body armor. Flaming red eyes met his seeking gaze.

"What are you doing here stranger?"

Xelloss smirked. "Oh me? I'm just passing by. I'm a traveling priest"

"This is no place for priests or travelers. I suggest you move on quickly."

The tone of her voice left little doubt that her suggestion was more of a command than anything else.

"May I have the honor of your name before I go, Miss?"

She considered him with narrowed eyes. "Evie Rusol."

Xelloss bowed before turning and walking casually away. There was no doubt that this was the child he'd seen in the port years ago swinging a toy sword. An odd coincidence or something more he wondered.

~~5 Months Later~~

The bustling sea town had barely changed in the nearly eleven years since Xelloss had last seen it. The ships looked the same. The buildings looked the same. Only the people looked different.

Rumor was that there was another copy of the Claire Bible manuscript that had remained hidden, when he had destroyed the previous one that surfaced in this town.

Xelloss went to the temple first. He poked around and played the part of a traveling priest. Nothing of significance was there. Well that meant it was time to check the local lord's home, and that called for a more covert operation.

When darkness claimed the town, Xelloss went up the hill to the lord's manor. He teleported into the grounds. On completely silent feet he searched the place from top to bottom.

It was in the basement that a snag arose. Someone was standing guard. This was the first truly alert person Xelloss had come across during the entire search. Xelloss readied an attack spell. It would be a quick and quiet death.

Pure shock flashed through him when it was Evie he was facing. Instantly he dismissed the attack spell and instead cast sleeping on her.

As she fell unconscious, Xelloss caught her and laid her down gently on the stone floor. For several long moments he just stared. There was no rational reason for not killing her. She was just another human. Then again she was silenced so there really wasn't any reason to kill her either.

He was still shaking his head when he resumed his search. The manuscript was in a large chest beneath several ordinary blankets. It was a very clever camouflage. Had the room not been guarded he probably would have never considered digging though the chest's contents so thoroughly.

Blue flames consumed the documents in his hand. Xelloss' gaze, however, was on the woman slumbering on the floor. Suddenly he had a burning question to ask his Lord Beastmaster.

"The manuscript was real, and has been destroyed my Lord," Xelloss knelt on one knee with his head bowed as he reported back to his master.

"Excellent job Xelloss." She puffed several slow smoke rings into the air over her head as she lounged on her throne. "Was there something else?"

Xelloss still wasn't sure how he could ask this without it seeming inappropriate.

"Well you see, My Lord, I was wondering," he paused; nope there was no way around it, "human souls are they reborn?"

Xelas sat up now, very interested in where this was coming from. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I killed this human 22 years ago, and I've recently seen a woman that very much reminds me of her. They don't look alike, and are leading very different lives. Still I wondered if there was a reason for the connection, other than they have the same bright red eye color."

Xelas smiled. "Yes human souls are reborn, into new lives." She leaned back into a reclining position once more. "And of course many share the same eye color, even one as rare as red. Although, the eyes are the windows to the soul. So it is not very surprising that it is the eyes that lead you to suspect that soul to be the reincarnation."

Xelloss nodded. Now there was no doubt at all that Rose's soul now lived as Evie. The only question that remained was why that fact was so important.

"Ugh!" Evie exclaimed as she walked briskly away from the strange traveling priest, that would not stop popping up wherever she went. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?"

Xelloss smirked broadly as he easily kept up with her. "Wrong? Why nothing is wrong Miss Evie."

"Yes there is! You cost me my job and you keep following me. It's creepy."

"Well I do apologize for burning the manuscript you were assigned to guard, but it simply had to be done."

The matter of fact tone which he said it really ticked her off. "Let's forget the fact that you won't say why it 'had to be done.' That still doesn't explain why you're following me." She maintained her brisk walk and hoped that he'd clue into the fact that this was the perfect time for him to leave. No such luck.

"Well now that is a secret."

That did it. She turned abruptly and slugged him with all of her might. He went flying backwards and landed squarely on his butt. Complete shock on his face.

"Oh wow I feel so much better now." Evie turned and continued walking. She now had a slight spring in her step. It lessened slightly a moment later when the priest was once again walking in step beside her.

"Well that was somewhat uncalled for." He said in a pouty voice as he was rubbing his jaw.

"Uncalled for my ass. You got exactly what you deserved for being such a creep. Who are you really anyway?"

"My name is Xelloss, and I am the Mysterious Priest." His smirk was back. Even that was beginning to irritate Evie.

"Great. Xelloss the Mysterious Priest. That explains everything." She rolled her eyes.

Xelloss found out something very important that day. Her anger was simply an exquisite meal.

"Seriously, Xelloss, this habit of appearing and then disappearing over and over again it's creepy. Really creepy. You've been doing it for years, can't you find someone else to annoy?"

Evie glared at him over her meal that she had previously been enjoying immensely prior to him seating himself at her table.

"Why would I ever want to find someone else, when you are such delightful company?"

Evie sighed heavily, "Wishful thinking on my part." She resumed eating although with markedly less enthusiasm.

Xelloss flagged down a waitress and ordered a cup of tea.

Evie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Don't you ever eat? Every time you invite yourself to a meal all I ever see you order is tea. Not that I'm complaining since you'd probably make me buy."

Xelloss smiled at her over his steaming cup. "I'm on a special diet."

Evie crinkled her brow. What kind of response was that? Of course as she thought about it, it was the response from a "Mysterious Priest." Shrugging it off, she continued with her meal. Getting answers out of him was like trying to get blood from a stone.

Evie lay staring at the moon. The soft light reflected on the gray that now peppered her dark hair. Her muscles were still well toned, a bonus from living the hard life of a mercenary she supposed. Still she was fast approaching the limit of how long she could continue this kind of life, but she didn't know what else to do. Settling down was not her style.

"You know it's even creepier when you watch me from a distance."

There was a chuckle from the darkness, before a familiar form came and lay down on the grass next to her. She didn't look at his face. She didn't have to. It was always the same.

"How did you know I was here?"

Evie shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt your presence. I always do when you're watching me, even when you keep your distance. There's something very distinct about it."

Xelloss spent several minutes mentally chewing on that fact. While not uncommon for monster's to sense each other, only the strongest priests and priestesses could tell when a monster was near. As far as he knew none of them could tell one monster from another though.

"Evie, do you want to live forever?"

Evie slowly sat up on her elbow and looked at Xelloss. He continued to stare up at the night sky.

"No," she finally said and lay back down on the grass. She was unsure about her answer until she said it. Somehow it felt like the right answer. It resonated to the core of her being.

It was Xelloss' turn to sit up and stare. "But…"

She cut him off. "You're not human. That much is obvious. But I am human. As such I am meant to age and eventually die. And I can accept that."

"Even though there is a pledge that could keep you from such a sad fate?"

Xelloss could not accept such a rash answer. Especially since it was not the answer he wanted to hear.

She laughed and turned her head to meet his questioning gaze. Her eyes were alight, brilliant and alive with fire.

"Is it such a sad fate? To live a full life and move on to whatever is next?"

Xelloss closed his eyes against the cold body that lay before him. His pride had kept him from going back to see Evie again after she had turned down his offer of immortality. Now it was too late. She died at the hands of another mercenary. Her hair was nearly full gray now. It had been past time for her to pick another occupation.

The strange thing was Xelloss was sure that he knew the exact moment that she passed from this world. Unfortunately it was hours before he had a chance to confirm it. Once again he was left to cremate her corpse.

As the ashes scattered upon the wind, Xelloss sent his senses searching for humans in the area. In such a remote wilderness, it was almost guaranteed that the humans he found would be the ones who killed Evie, and they were in for a very slow and very painful death.


	3. Third Incarnation

Eternal

Third Incarnation

The ship bustled with dock hands loading crates of wares and crew members preparing to set sail. Only one woman was in sight. She was center stage and barking orders trying to speed the preparations. Time was money after all.

A tall lanky blonde with short cropped hair walked up to her briskly. He bowed his head, and held out a small locked chest. The woman grinned greedily.

"Excellent work Reed." She popped the chest open to inspect the contents. "And the final price?"

"You were right to insist on negotiating, Miss Mara. They dropped considerably when I was ready to walk away."

She giggled. "Of course they did. Especially with the rumor of the curse."

Reed looked at the chest once more. He was not so sure the rumor should be taken so lightly. It was death to that haunted the steps of all who came into possession of these.

The last of the crates was finally being loaded and strapped down. Mara slapped Reed on the back. "Let's go. We got two more ports before we turn towards home."

Reed nodded. He looked once more at the box in Mara's hands before following her to the ship. A favorable wind was blowing. He hoped that it would serve as a good omen for the rest of this trip.

Halfway up the ramp to the ship's deck a stranger called out to them.

"Pardon me, but I was told you were the one to talk to if I wished to seek passage on this vessel."

Both Reed and Mara turned. A strange man with shoulder length purple hair was holding a staff and grinning up at them.

"Yes this is my trade ship," Mara studied him intently. He didn't appear like someone who had much money. "I'm afraid we're full and in a bit of a hurry." She turned and started to walk away.

"I can pay of course," he pulled out a pouch full of coins.

Mara immediate turned. She weighed the sack with her eyes. Seeing it had sufficient weight, she returned his grin. "I suppose we could find some sort of accommodation. Hurry up."

The man walked briskly up the ramp behind them. His grin was firmly in place still. Once on deck the blonde man turned on him.

"Who are you?"

"Oh yes, how rude of me. My name is Xelloss."

Reed looked unconvinced. "And what is it you do for a living, Xelloss."

"Why I'm a traveling priest."

The never faltering smile and hidden eyes were really starting to piss Reed off.

"And you are?"

"Reed. Miss Mara's assistant."

"Reed, the navigation," Mara reminded him. "Xelloss, you might as well come with me to find some accommodations." Mara never paused in her brisk walk across the crowded ship's deck. The last of the large crates were being secured with heavy cargo nets.

Xelloss just nodded at Reed and followed Mara. His eyes lingered on the small chest she carried. Just before going below Mara turned to him. "I hope you are not adverse to sharing quarters."

Xelloss was taken aback. It had been over a hundred years since he'd seen those eyes. "Um, of course not." He tried to recover from the long pause. "The arrangements were very last minute after all."

Mara laughed. "Excellent. Then that only leaves the price." She descended the small narrow stairway that led below deck.

Xelloss had to shake his head. Mara had somehow managed to get him to pay a price that was much more comparable to a large state room than a small side room that he would have to share. The room was hardly more than two bunks, a desk, and two lockers that served as closets.

The desk was covered in star charts and a night scope. The first closet Xelloss looked in had some clothes folded neatly on top of a couple books. Xelloss lifted his eyebrow and wondered who exactly his bunkmate was supposed to be for this trip.

As if summoned by the thought, Reed opened the door. He stopped immediately shocked to see someone in his room. "What in the hell?"

Xelloss had a small grin and his eyes hidden as he shrugged. Apparently Mara did not warn the man that the corner she was going to find would be Reed's.

Reed turned on his heel and stalked down the hall the short distance to Mara's state room. Xelloss's smile grew to a smirk as he listed to the violent pounding on the thick oak door. A faint echo of Mara's voice floated through the closed door.

"Deal with it!"

Apparently she was too busy to even open the door. Reed growled and swung back around stalked into the room pressing his way past Xelloss. He grabbed a map out of the stack and stomped his way back above deck.

Xelloss chuckled. Well it would be an interesting trip, and a very filling one too. He settled himself on the top bunk, tossing the items he found there onto the bottom bunk. He kept one of the books and browsed through it while he waited for Mara to leave her room.

It was several hours before Xelloss heard her door open, close, and lock. Mara glanced into his room but said nothing as she walked by. Xelloss waved a hand and smiled. Once he heard her light footsteps ascend the narrow stairs he jumped soundlessly off the bunk. Looking up and down the hall, Xelloss quickly crossed to Mara's room.

A tap on the door with his staff unlocked the door. Entering Xelloss looked around appreciating Miss Mara's personal collection of rarities. It was the newest item that he was truly interested in though. Xelloss tapped the box with his staff and it popped open; revealing the precious papers within.

Xelloss twitched a finger and the papers ignited in blue flame. Once they were consumed completely he dumped the ash on the floor. Looking around he grabbed several blank sheets of paper and placed them in the box before closing it. Xelloss relocked the door and resumed his place on the top bunk to finish the book he'd picked up from Reed's belongings earlier.

Mara waved over her shoulder to Reed as she headed back to her rooms. It had been a long couple of days and very early morning. A nap was sounding heavenly now that she'd done her best to smooth Reed's ruffled feathers about her bunking the strange priest in his room.

She glanced in the open door again as she passed. The priest was still sitting on the top bunk reading the same book he had earlier. Mara chuckled. Reed was going to have another fit when he seen the priest not only claimed the top bunk but was going through his things.

The room was just as she left it. She immediately crossed over to the small chest that she'd left on her desk. Unlocking it revealed blank pages. A small smile lit her face. She'd figured as much. It was too much of a coincidence. Mara closed the box and opened a hidden drawer on the desk. The copies she had made still rested securely there. After sliding the drawer closed and securing the secret latch, Mara turned to the down bed with a view out the ocean.

Sun sparkled off the waves and a light breeze was blowing in her favor. Mara sighed and laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. Sleep claimed her quickly.

Angry yelling awoke Mara a short time later. She growled and threw herself off the bed. She stomped across the room and threw open her door.

"Keep it to a dull roar will you!" She hit Reed hard enough to send him and Xelloss crashing into the wall opposite the door. Feeling better she strode back to her own room slamming the door.

Reed pushed himself off the priest and glared.

Xelloss stood and dusted his clothes off. "That's some temper."

Reed rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. As much as the priest annoyed him, he had a point. It'd be better to put up with the priest's annoying presence than piss Mara off further. Reed gathered his items off the lower bunk, snatched his book from the priest's hands and stuffed them into his tiny closet. It took some full body pushing to get the door to close.

The day that they pulled into the next port Xelloss was sitting on deck watching Mara from hooded eyes. She was standing on deck near the helm issuing orders to the crew to prep for docking and unloading of the cargo. Another group was standing ready to retrieve shipments that Mara had already arranged contracts.

As soon as the ship was secured to the dock, men were rushing down. Mara and Reed joined the crowd. There were deals to be made, and fortunes to amass.

Mara's father had been a good trader. He'd had a good business and taken good care of his family. Mara took his business and turned it into a trading empire.

Xelloss watched as the crew quickly emptied the ship. As soon as it was clear, Xelloss teleported off the ship. He had another errand to run.

"Can you get it all?"

"Of course," Mara put down the extensive list. "But it'll cost you."

Xelloss chuckled. "Of course."

"I do have a few questions though. First off, what does a priest need with all this? Secondly, it's been years since I last seen you, why me?"

Mara rested her elbows on the desk and steepled her hands in front her. She watched him carefully while she waited for his answer.

"Well you are the woman who is rumored to be able to get anything. As for what it is for, all I can say is that is a secret."

Although she wasn't particularly surprised at not being told what the items were for, the master trader was annoyed at the smirk and finger wiggle that accompanied it.

"Fine, in the end it doesn't really matter to me what you use the items for. It only matters that you pay."

She scribbled a few notes down on a fresh paper. Item by item she made an estimate list. When it was complete she passed it to Xelloss.

Xelloss's smile faltered and his brow twitched. "You can't be serious."

"That plus expenses."

"That's extortion."

"Then find someone else to get it." Mara shrugged. "It'll take a lot of time, and I have to take into account what I could otherwise be making on my own ventures."

"Shrewdly put." Xelloss sighed. "Put a rush on it and consider it a deal."

Mara smiled broadly. "You'll have the entire list by the end of next week."

Xelloss nodded and stood to leave. "Until next week then."

There was little time to waste. Mara had several items off the odd list the mysterious priest gave her. Several others would require trips. The only way to get the list within the promised time was to send Reed one direction while she traveled the other. For that very reason, she'd been confident that the priest would accept her outrageous fees. Other traders may have been able to fill the order, but not as quickly.

"I don't like it. Something is just off about that priest," Reed said as he watched the priest leave with a cart filled with canvas wrapped cargo.

Mara laughed. "I like him. You're right about him being off for a priest, but he's more profitable than any five other clients we have." She hefted a large sack full of gold and slapped Reed on the back. "Let's go get some food to celebrate."


End file.
